1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to suturing incisions and, more specifically, to the use of sutures for closing incisions in vessels or in organs within a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgeons frequently encounter the need to close incisions, wounds, or otherwise joining tissue portions with a suture. After passing the suture through the tissue portions, the surgeon must tie and cinch the suture to draw the tissue portions together and prevent them from separating. When sutures are tied in a region having restricted access, such as the end of a tissue tract leading to an artery, the surgeon is presented with special challenges. Sutures can often be difficult to handle, thereby increasing the time that it takes for a surgeon to tie a suture. Accordingly, what is needed is a faster and more effective way to tie and cinch a suture.